freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Install-MacOSX
SDL client Has anyone attempted to build the SDL client on OSX? I made a few attempts myself but couldn't get the configure script to link to my sdllib binaries. It should work in theory though; look for example at Wesnoth - a fully SDL based game with an OSX port -- Hima 01:54, 25 Mar 2006 (PST) :: I think the SDL client uses Intel specific instructions, if that is true you would only be able to compile it on Intel arch. Have you (or someone) used the SDL client before, is it usable? Emj 01:31, 25 October 2006 (PDT) ::: It's perfectly usable at this stage, albeit not as full-featured as the GTK2 client. I generally prefer it in single player since it is more memory-efficient and has more eye-candy. One screenshot Image:Freeciv_2.1.0-sdl.jpg. --Hima 22:26, 26 October 2006 (PDT) :::Update: I have successfully built the SDL client on OS X (Panther) and will update the install guide with details within short! --Hima 12:39, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::::This is not clear in the article: is the SDL client in any way dependent of a working X11 install? 143.106.18.169 20:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::::It's not. It runs directly on SDL's Quartz backend. --Hima 03:29, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Needs Updating This section needs updating, some of the configure options appear to be no longer supported. I'd do it myself, but I'm a noob and don't know my way around this very well. :Which options are that exactly? Anyway, if you find something that is obviously wrong, ba bold and fix it. This is a wiki after all! --Hima 11:53, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Packaging the SDL client How do I package the SDL client so that it has a nice double-clickable application icon in the Mac OS X Finder? Rhwood 09:24, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Ask the OSX packagers. ;) --Hima 02:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Instructions for Snow Leopard, Lion, Mountain Lion? These instructions are 5+ years out of date. How would one install on a more modern Mac OS? Can't install via Homebrew $ brew install freeciv ... > Pouring freeciv-2.5.5.el_capitan.bottle.tar.gz �� /usr/local/Cellar/freeciv/2.5.5: 3410 files, 69M $ freeciv-gtk2 dyld: Library not loaded: /usr/local/opt/pango/lib/libpangocairo-1.0.0.dylib Referenced from: /usr/local/bin/freeciv-gtk2 Reason: Incompatible library version: freeciv-gtk2 requires version 4001.0.0 or later, but libpangocairo-1.0.0.dylib provides version 3801.0.0 Trace/BPT trap: 5 $ brew upgrade pango Error: pango 1.38.1 already installed Tried to uninstall all of pango's dependencies, and pango itself, and reinstall, but it only gives me 1.38, and, if I understand the first error message correctly, freeciv is looking for a later version. Thoughts? 18:56, September 16, 2016 (UTC) I could not tell you, my man. Seems they only care about Linux and Windows now. I can't even get 2.4.5 to build the SDL client under Mountain Lion because it whines endlessly about pkg-config (something it supposedly should not even be looking for if I explicitly tell it to build SDL). Hope you get a working install on your system some day! ;D 07:12, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Wonderful. The new 2.5 package doesn't even launch on my system. And I've no clue how to safely uninstall it. 12:24, March 3, 2018 (UTC)